


Rain

by AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind



Series: Crazy Weather (Crazier Love) [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, wayhaught being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind/pseuds/AGirlWithPicturesInHerMind
Summary: A 5 part series in which Waverly makes Nicole do crazy stuff in the crazy weather.“I know how to make this more fun,” Nicole said with an excited look on her face.I raised an eyebrow her way. “Oh, yeah? How’s that?”She looked past me and made a look with her eyes that said ‘Look behind you’. I turned around and my smile brightened just as thunder roared above us—a yell from God probably, telling us to ‘Get back inside!’ It was a lone shopping cart.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :-)

_It was a vast storm—trees were shaking in rage, lightening was striking down as if God’s wrath had finally reached a boiling point, and thunder roared like—_ ‘My stomach?’ I thought. ’No, wait. That was my stomach. I’m starving.’

‘No, Waves,’ thought another side of me. ‘You’re not starving, actually—you’re just really hungry.’

“Hey, babe, do you have some food?” I asked, my stomach unashamed to give another roar as it broke my thoughts completely from the latest story I was writing. When I didn’t receive an answer right away, I turned my eyes away from my laptop and onto Nicole who was sitting on the couch reading a book. She looked adorable in her oversized hoodie and white fuzzy socks. But I pushed those thoughts aside and raised my brows at her with a pointed look.

Nicole flinched. “No. Sorry, I forgot to go grocery shopping.”

“That’s what you said yesterday, and the day before that and...” I trailed off, giving her another pointed look.

She gave me a guilty one in return—an adorable look that included a lip bite that made my heart skip. _‘What a little shit,’_ I thought. She said, “Okay, truth. I was too lazy.” She put her book down and got up as I threw my head back with a groan.

“Well, thanks to your laziness, we’re stuck inside and hungry,” I said.

Nicole sat on the desk in front of me. It was mine—I had a drawer _and_ a desk in her home—and I leaned back against my chair with my arms crossed.

“Technically, _you’re_ the only one that‘s hung—” I threw her a glare, and she threw her hands up in defense. “Alright, alright. I’m sorry you’re hungry.” She leaned over and gave me a kiss, a quick peck that left me wanting more.

I stared outside for a few seconds, watching the rain hit the window. “Alright,” I said after a moment. I got up and pat her knee twice. “Let’s go.”

“Go?” she asked with narrowed eyes.

“To get groceries,” I said as a matter-of-factly before going to the closet beside the door to get my scarf and coat. She gave me a shocked look, not moving from her spot on the desk. The problem was that my story was being inspired by what was going on outside—the trees really were shaking, lightening was really striking down, and the thunder _was_ as loud as my stomach.

“But there’s a storm, Waves. Our umbrellas will flip inside out.”

“And who’s fault is that?” I asked as I wrapped my scarf around my neck snuggly.

“Your stomach’s?” Nicole asked with an innocent look. I gave her another glare, this one more menacing. She laughed softly and got up to join me. Once she was in front of me, she stared at me, I think to find out if I was being completely serious or not. I was. “You’re so lucky I love you,” she muttered under her breath as she opened the closet door.

“Think of it as an adventure,” I said with an excited smile—all teeth in display, crinkles forming beside my eyes.

“An adventure that’s going to get us both sick,” Nicole said as she put on her beanie.

“Don’t be such a pessimist, Haught. For your cooperation, we can have sex all night if that’s what you want.”

“Really?”

“Sure,” I shrugged. “If I feel like it.”

“Of course,” Nicole said with a laugh. “So, are we ready to go or are you just going to stand there and watch me intently like you’re oddly doing now.”

“Well can you blame me? That sex talk really got my imagination going, I can’t help it. I’m a write— _Hey_!” I said when Nicole pulled my beanie down to cover my face. “Alright, alright.”

“So, what did we decide on the umbrella?” Nicole asked.

Fixing my beanie, I said, “If we don’t take it we get soaked, if we do we’ll have to deal with flipping it back _and_ get soaked. So, I say we forgo the umbrella,” I said as we opened the door. A rush of cold wind hit my face when I did so and the ends of my scarf flew, so I closed the door again. “Okay, maybe we take the umbrella to get to the car?”

“Waves, come on, it’s raining _so_ hard!” Nicole said with disbelief in her eyes.

“We’re going to have to run,” I said, completely ignoring her. “I’ll hold the umbrella and we have to keep the same pace because I will not slow down for you.”

Nicole scoffed. “You mean you know that _I_ won’t slow down for you.”

I waved my hand nonchalantly, “Details. Anyway, are you ready?” I said while I got the umbrella.

“No.”

“Brilliant,” I said before I opened the door and the cool air hit us again. I braced the umbrella tightly and felt Nicole stand right beside me. I had to lift the umbrella a little higher when she did that. “On the count of three. One... two... _t_ _hree_!” And we were off!

“‘ _Run, Forrest, run_!’” Nicole yelled at the top of her lungs. I laughed loudly as we ran out of the house and down the side walk to where my car was parked right in front, beside the curb. We made it to the passenger’s seat and Nicole got in as the wind picked up and rain hit the umbrella harder. I knew it would flip any second. I ran even faster to my side, and I jumped in the car before I closing the umbrella. I threw the umbrella to the back of the car and once I faced forward, I tried to catch my breath.

“We’re going to get so sick,” Nicole said. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.”

“What? That was fun!” I said. “You can’t deny that.”

Nicole rolled her eyes, but when I looked at her, she let out a sigh. “Fine, it was pretty fun. Can you drive now?”

I laughed softly and turned on the car before driving to the grocery store. The 5-minute drive was filled with silence and the not-so-soft putter of rain and thunder filling the air. The shadows of the lightening reflected on my dashboard, and I swear I saw Nicole flinch once out of the corner of my eyes. When I parked, I was the only one there beside the few of what I assumed to be the employee’s cars. Apparently everyone else had actually prepared for the storm.

“Are you ready for this?” I asked. I was parked in the spot closest to the grocery store, but unfortunately there was no parking spots directly in front of it.

“You keep asking me that as if me saying no will make a difference,” Nicole said with raised eyebrows.

“How about this,” I said as I turned to face her after taking off my seatbelt, “You drop me off as close as possible to the store, and then just wait there until I get the food.”

Nicole gave me a weird look that had confirmed my suspicions despite the complaints. “Where’s the fun in that?” she asked.

“I knew it!” I said, pointing at her accusingly. Nicole rolled her eyes, but she had a small smile playing on her face.

“I know how to make this more fun,” Nicole said with an excited look on her face.

I raised an eyebrow her way. “Oh, yeah? How’s that?”

She looked past me and made a look with her eyes that said _Look behind you._ I turned around and my smile brightened just as thunder roared above us—a yell from God probably, telling us to _get back inside!_ It was a lone shopping cart.

When I looked back at her she said, “I push, you get in?”

”Do you even have to ask?” I said as I opened the car. I heard her door open too, and then slam it a second later. The second I was out of the car, my clothes and hair began getting wet. I knew that by the time we made it into the store, our clothes would feel heavy.

Everything going on outside was like a band on a stage tuning their instruments individually and warming up before their performance. It was a band of it’s own—a rain stick, cymbals, wind chimes, and drums. It made us smile because why the fuck would we do anything else?

“Babe! Come on,” Nicole yelled from behind the cart, her hands gripping the handle as she began to slightly shiver. I went beside the cart and jumped on, careful not to slip. “Is this a bad idea?” Nicole asked, but I knew that her mind was already made up.

“Probably!” I said, holding my knees to my chest. “We could slip or something, but it’s already to late to go back!”

“It is, isn’t it?” Nicole said with a laugh. “Okay, let’s do it.” I turned around and caught her facial expression—a very serious, determined, _no bs_ look in her eyes that was just _so hot._

I turned back around to face the store, slightly scared, but mostly excited. Nicole started to run and I gripped the sides of the cart as she picked up speed. If it was possible, I got even more wet. I started squealing, and Nicole was suddenly on the edge of the cart, letting the momentum she had gathered push us. She let out a _whoo!_ and I followed as the wind pushed back my wet hair and burned my face with it’s cold. Before we hit the curb, Nicole jumped off and grabbed the cart back.

In between chattery teeth and getting out of the cart with Nicole’s help, I said—“That was amazing.” A semi-constricted laugh (because of the cold) left my mouth.

“We’re 22 now, and I forget that we can still be stupid sometimes, you know?” she asked as she wrapped an arm around my shoulder before we made our way inside.

“Yeah. Fuck adulthood,” I said as the doors slid open and the warmth drew us in like a mother’s arms open for a hug.

“Hello,” a young woman said beside us. She looked a few years younger than Nicole and I. She was sitting behind her cashier, her phone in hand, and a shocked look on her face. Beside her, another young man had bored look on his face.

“What are you doing?” The green-eyed man with the nametag _Aaron_ on his jacket asked. “There’s a _storm_ out there? Are you guys high or something? Because we’re really bored and whatever you have, we’ll take it.”

I looked over at Nicole and we bust out in laughter. “Not high,” I said to him. “But we _are_ hungry.”

“Well you must be really goddamn hungry if you walked in the rain,” the girl said. Her tag read _Annalise._ “And you say you’re not high,” she muttered under her breath.

“Why didn’t you just order a pizza or something?” Aaron asked with confusion.

With that—Nicole and I froze. She looked at me and said, “Why _didn’t_ we order pizza or something?” she asked.

“I guess we’re plenty stupid today?” I asked with a shrug as my voice rose higher.

Nicole smiled at me. “Plenty.” She took my hand and said, “Now, come on. Let’s get some groceries.” We walked away, completely forgetting that we’d been talking to people, and dripping all over the floor. When we stood in the soup aisle, small puddles formed at our feet. We were both uncomfortably stuck to our clothes and shivering madly as Bodak Yellow blasted above us because those young people were the only one’s here and they were going to take advantage of it. We were in a weird situation is all I could say.

When we got our things, we checked them out and made some conversation with the cashiers who laughed at our stupidity as we laughed along with them. Before stepping outside, we hid the groceries in our sweaters—though we weren’t sure it would help much—which is why we were thankful that Annalise covered our food in multiple plastic bags.

Not wanting to drop our food, we simply walked out into the rain as lions roared and Harry Potter’s scar appeared in the sky. Despite the cold, we reveled in the rain that hit our faces and regretted nothing.

When we made it to the car, Nicole threw in the groceries in the back seat as I walked to the passenger seat. My hands were too numb to drive.

“Waverly, wait,” Nicole said before I could open my door. She came around to my side suddenly serious.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, confused as to why she couldn’t just tell me in the warmth of the car.

When she was standing right in front of me, the look in her eyes made me gasp.

I knew she loved me. We’d shared the 3 words for the first time 3 months ago, and we said it everyday. If she was at work all day and so was I, and we hadn’t gotten to talk, no matter what, we would always send a message reading “I love you,” at night. _No matter what_. And we wouldn’t just say it—we showed it with the little things like bringing each other coffee in the morning unexpectedly or with big things like grand dates inluding helicopter rides.

But the look she gave me—it was more than _I love you_. It was love at it’s purest form and realization. A realization that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with me. But I knew she wouldn’t voice those thoughts out loud, not yet anyway. For now she went with something that melted my heart, the rain sliding it down to the ground and under Nicole’s soaked Converse.

“I’ve never shared a kiss in the rain,” she said. I smiled—the big one, but this time with warmth in my eyes. “Would you like to be my first?”

I laughed—it was light and free and teeth-clattering because I was _really_ cold. But who was I to deny a kiss to the prettiest girl in the world?

“Just kiss me, Haught,” I said. And she did. And it was perfect. It was filled with passion and love as I ran my hands through her wet hair.

After a moment, I pulled apart and said the words that she had been wanting to hear, words that made her laugh loudly and rest her forehead on mine as the dark skies darkened and the flashes of lightning lightened it—“We’re going to get _so_ sick.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought :-) All feedback is appreciated!


End file.
